The Children That Weren't To Be Remembered
by kamigoshi
Summary: An orphanage where there have been having children end up missing or dead. Who killed them and what do they want by doing so? Who is haunting the orphanage and what do they want with Mai? There isn't much romance... yet... i don't think
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fanfic... so dont hate me if it sucks... other than that i hope you enjoy!

I DONT OWN GHOST HUNT!

**

* * *

The Forgotten Children That Weren't To Be Remembered**

**Chapter 1  
**

It was early in the morning on Friday April, 13th, when we arrived in Hokkaido. It was around 10:30am when we arrived at the orphanage and met up with everyone else that was going to take part in this investigation.

"Good morning, nice to meet you all. Thank you very much for coming all the way down here from Tokyo, I'm Shin Matsushita. I've been given full authorization regarding the matter at hand since my wife will be living with her parents for a while. You may consider me the client."

Mr. Matsushita so nice and polite. He must have still in his 30's since he didn't seem too old. He had greyish-black hair and pure black eyes; I think he was about 6"2 in height since I was 5"4 in my size. When I saw him at first I thought he would make a perfect father.

Mr. Matsushita continued to talk. "May I ask who your manager is?" asked Mr. Matsushita while looking around for someone to answer.

"That would be me" replied the raven hair boy as he stepped up so, the manger knew who he was. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kazuya Shibuya as you already know" .

Naru is a paranormal researcher at the age of 18, he's also the manger of the Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR for short). His nickname "Naru" which is short for narcissist, but he's really Oliver Davis (we have to keep it a secret though. He always a black suit which makes me wonder if he's emo deep down. He has black eyes and black hair. He's cold to almost everyone, but we trust him because we know that deep down, he really cares for us.

"As I've heard you're very young" replied Mr. Matsushita with out any surprise placed on his face. "And those people are…?". Mr. Matsushita looked behind Naru and looked directly at me, Masako and Ayako, which kind of made me have a bad feeling about this place.

Naru turned around and introduced the three people on the right. "these three people are psychic that works indirectly with us. I've asked them to assist us this time with this investigation. From left to right, this is Takagawa Honshou, Ayako Matsuzaki, and John Brown. On the left side these three people are my assistants. Again from left to right , this Lin Kouji, Yosuhara Osamu, and Mai Taniyama". After Naru was done talking everyone bowed their heads and Mr. Matsushita showed us down the hall to where we'll set up our base. As we walked down the hall, I thought back to how everything started.

_**~Two days ago~**_

_A few days ago, this all started when we got this request from Mr. Matsushita's wife. She wanted help investigating the orphanage that they owned. _

"_Please tell me exactly why you want me to investigate the orphanage… just you telling me it's haunted wont interest me" replied Naru with an annoyed look. If we didn't have a costumer and he wasn't my boss… I would have punched him in the face and teach him some manners!_

"_oh, yes… I'm sorry… I'm just… afraid and in a rush for those children" answered Mrs. Matsushita "well anyways, for the past few years children have been dying or have gone missing at the orphanage. Before this, in the past year only one child died every few years… we thought it was nothing at first… but just recently there have been two children found dead and there are four other children who are missing that they have yet to be found"._

"_oh my god… that's terrible…" it was all I could say before Naru interrupted me. _

"_since when have the six children gone missing or dead?" questioned Naru._

_Mrs. Matsushita started to have tears welled up in her eyes, "ju-just two months ago…. I don't know what to do anymore… I'm 8 months pregnant and I don't want my child to be taken from me once it's born!". she finally broke into tears as waterfalls were falling from her eyes_

"_I see… very well… I'll accept this case. I'll need a room for a base and preferably one with a lot of plug in outlets. Another 2 rooms for where we can stay. Leave you name and address and expect us in two days"."Oh Thank you! Thank you! I don't know how I can repay you!" replied Mrs. Matsushita as she said her farewells bore she closed the door behind her._

_**~Today~**_

Although Naru decide to accept this case, he didn't seem to happy. Probably because this case might be dangerous, but I couldn't really tell if he was happy or upset; since he seems to look nonchalant all the time.

As we continued walking down the hall, I noticed the orphanage was really empty. So I decided to break the silence, "uhm… Mr. Matsushita… may I ask why Mrs. Matsushita are staying with her parents… and where are the children?"

"well… before you came, one of the children…was almost stabbed to death in the kitchen but luckily we got to him in time. Although he's alive, he's currently in a coma at the hospital " replied Mr. Matsushita with a frown on his face, but continued anyways "my wife got scared and wont step back in the house until its safe… so she left with the children" "I can understand why Mrs. Matsushita would want to leave… since she is 8 months pregnant but why did you stay behind then?" questioned Takagawa as he decided to join the conversation.

"I stayed behind because I spent most of my time as a child here, I have too many memories here to let it be destroyed by a spirit or ghost… and I don't like the feeling of _something _living here when I don't even know what it is…" replied Mr. Matsushita.

"oh… I see" Mai whispered that could have been barely heard by people, but she was still clearly heard.

We walked the rest of the way in silence as we reached the end of the hall where there were two giant white doors with the most fanciest and detailed flowers and birds carved into it. We started to enter the room, and I was surprised to see such a huge room… from the outside the orphanage looked small… but once you enter the house, it was like you were Alice in wonderland where you drink the potion that made you shrink.

Right before I entered the room I heard a whisper behind my ear _"please help us…and be careful… because you're next…" _I instantly whipped my head to look behind me, but I saw nothing nut a dark hall way.

Takagawa and Ayako noticed that I had stopped walking. They both made their ways towards me as they were worried, but as soon as they touched my shoulder… I collapsed to the floor where gravity pulled me along and smashed my head against the cold wooden floor that echoed with footsteps as they ran towards me.

* * *

heyys! thanks to those who read this... although i might update pretty slow considering i have school work and stuff...  
thanks for reading! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy thanks for reading! as you know... this is my first fanfic so im excited to write this ;]

but since i have school i update a little slow D;

although I'll try to update at least 3 times a month... since i have free time from time to time lol

here's another chapter! i hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT

**

* * *

The Forgotten Children That Weren't To Be Remembered**

**Chapter 2**

_When I woke up, I was surrounded by darkness and a headache to the side of my head… at first I scared since I never really like the thought of being alone, but then I saw a person that looked a lot like Naru walking towards me… Gene._

_Gene kneeled down to my level and offered a hand to help me up. I gladly took his hand as he pulled me up and he just had to asked me a typical question he always asks. "Hey, how have you been?" he asked with one of his sweetest smile ever._

"_Good, better than ever" I replied sarcastically with a smile place on my face._

_He chuckled, "make sure you put an ice pack on your head". After that statement I smiled at him. His smile however, disappeared once he knew I was fine and was quickly replaced with a serious look which made him look like Naru for once. "Mai, I need you to tell that Idiot Scientist that this case isn't like any other… and also Mai…" "Yes?", I looked up to his blue-ish eyes as they looked down to me._

"_I…" he started "I want you to be careful… it seems the spirit mistaken you for someone else and there is an high chance it might be after you…" I couldn't help but roll my eyes and sighed, "typical… why does it always have to be me?"_

_All gene did was laugh at my question, but when I pouted he gave me a hug and apologized for laughing. "Sorry, but please tell my brother what I told you… and also get Ayako or Takagawa to give a protective charm to you just in case. Tell Noll I said hi to him… oh and before I forget tell him to research about all the children that have gone missing or that have been found dead in the past 50 years"._

_All I did was return the hug and nod. I looked up to him as something hit me, "Aren't you going to show me any thing?"_

"_No, not yet… maybe later, but not now…" he replied._

_I gave him a look that clearly showed him that I was confused and curious. However, I didn't go any deeper than I needed to. Since I know that when the time is right he'll tell me or show me something that will help with the case. I just hope this case isn't anything big that might cause some one to get seriously injured or killed. I was deep in my thoughts till My headache got worse. Gene noticed I was in pain when I winced and grabbed the side of my head. "It's time for you to go back Mai… you have Takagawa trying to wake you up…" chuckled Gene._

_I glared at him, "thanks for stating the obvious… bye… I guess I'll see you later?" "Yeah, till next time then…." he replied._

_I slowly laid back down and closed my eyes as Gene disappeared from my vision. Which was quickly replaced with someone yelling in my ear._

* * *

I open my eyes and glared at the person that's been shaking me to wake up… which so happens to be Bou-san who just got hit by Ayako. "Stop shaking her will you! If you haven't noticed she hit her head pretty hard on the ground!"

"Well, I'm sorry~! My cute little sister just passed out and some old hag is yelling at me for being worried for her!" He retorted back.

"WHAT! I'm not an old hag you stupid lazy good-for-nothing old Monk! And for you information I care for her too and with you shaking her… you might give her a bad concussion!" hollered Ayako.

"Well I'm sor-", Bou-san started to yell again, but was interrupted by my voice. "Stop yelling in my ear please… and Bou-san please stop shaking me before I punch you in the face. You're making my headache worse…you perverted old man" I snapped angrily.

I rubbed the back of my head, but was quickly tackled with a bear hug. "Thank god you finally woke up!" he yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and shoved him off me, "I bet I wasn't out that long since I happen to be still on the ground where I passed out on…"

Bou-san was about to say something to me but Ayako just shoved him aside and ignored him as he yelled at her. She started to check my head and ask a few questions like how I feel and stuff. After she was done checking up on me, Ayako went with Mr. Matsushita, John and Yosuhara to go get some ice for me.

"Takagawa please shut up…", Naru's voice was as cold as ice and he started to walk over to me. He placed his Hand out which I looked at it oddly. "Do you want help up or not?" I looked at him and back to his hand, it took me a while before I took his hand as a blush crept across my face. Masako just stood there staring at me, without a care in the world. At first I was wondering why she wasn't glaring at me but then I remembered something she told me after Naru returned to England for his brothers funeral but soon returned after. 'Oh yeah… she doesn't like Naru anymore… she likes john now… or so I've been told'. "Thanks" I said to Naru as he helped me to my feet.

He nodded, "did you dream of anything?"

I shook my, "no… but Gene did tell me to tell you something…"

"What did he say?" asked Naru as he unconsciously narrowed his eyes. He never really liked the thought of hearing his brothers name coming from her lips. He didn't realize he loved her till she confessed to him… but he reject her thinking she liked his brother and not him for who he was.

Mai looked up to his eyes, "He said that this case isn't like any other and that you should do some research on the children that have gone missing or turned out dead over the past 50 years. He also said….", I paused wondering if I should tell him about the spirit mistaking me for someone else… Naru narrowed his eyes into a glare waiting for me to continue on. Lin decide to start talking before Naru might say something stupid that will hurt the girl, "He also said what, Taniyama-san?"

"Um… that one of the spirits have mistaken me for someone else and that it might be after me… Gene told me that I should get Bou-san or Ayako to make protective charms for me and he just told me to be careful. Also before I passed out… I heard someone whispered that they wanted help and warned me by telling me to be careful cause I'm next… or whatever".

As if right on cue, Ayako, John and Yosuhara came down the hall way with a pack of ice and heard the last few parts of your conversation.

"I have no problems with making the protective charms, but Mai you have to be more careful from now on", she said as she handed her some ice.

"Don't worry Mai, I'll make sure you'll be fine" said Yosuhara joyfully as he grabbed John with his hand around his neck.

"Whoa! Please don't do that Yosuhara-san… and Mai-chan please don't worry everyone will be here to protect you if you are ever in danger" replied John with a gentle smile on his face.

"Enough of this…", silence filled the air as Naru spoke up. "Lin and Mai, start unpacking the van. Takagawa-san and Yosuhara go find as much information as you can on the children in the past 50 years at this orphanage. Hara-san, and Matsuzaki-san and John walk around the orphanage to see if you can feel anything and report to me after." Everyone nodded or shouted "Hai!" as they understood their jobs and set off in different directions.

* * *

That evening after the base and cameras was finished setting up and everyone met up at the base, they reported. Yosuhara and Takagawa were currently skimming through the information we got. While Ayako just played with her nails and John drinking some tea.

"There are many spirits here…. Their all sad, but I don't feel anything dangerous about them…" reported Masako as she held her kimono sleeve up to her face. "but there is one spirit here… it's dangerous… but I cant tell what it really is…"

"What do you mean?" asked Naru. "I can't tell if it's a child or something else… so basically I can tell the age of this spirit… like if it was a child, teenager, or an adult" replied Masako. "Do you think this spirit was the one who attacked the children?" I asked.

Masako just looked down, stating that she doesn't know. Naru was deep in his own thoughts, but then looked up to me. "Mai, tea… now… and after you finish get the temperature recording of each room in the building". "Why cant you get your own tea, why is it always me?" pouted Mai.

"Because I'm special, and you have the most free time on your hands… no shut up, and go and get my tea" ordered Naru.

"Pshh, yeah… specially retarded narcissist, and Ayako also has free time…" "Mai-". "yeah, yeah… I'm getting your tea Mr. Narcissist", I interrupted him as I started to walk out the door and shut it behind me. Right when I closed the door and walked down the hallway I could hear Bou-san and everyone else burst out into laughter… even I could hear Masako trying not to laugh. I smiled at myself and finally started giggling when I continued to walk down the dark hallway. I stopped dead in my tracks when I had a feeling someone was watching me… I slowly turned around but saw nothing. So I continued on down the hall till I reached the kitchen… but once I entered the kitchen the door slammed shut and I was sent flying across the room away from the door. My back slammed hard against the wall behind me and I let out a painful scream, then I lost consciousness and was surrounded by darkness once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know I updated pretty fast despite what I said, but it's the weekend right now... and i wont be doing my homewrok till tomorrow...

although... after this chapter I think I will be updating pretty slow...

Also I apologize for my grammar mistakes, I don't notice them till i start reading it on fanfic

enjoy!

**_I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT_**

**

* * *

The Forgotten Children That Weren't To Be Remembered**

**Chapter 3**

Bou-san was the first to burst into laughter as Mai went out of the room to go and get some tea for Mr. Narcissist. Ayako and Yosuhara was next to laugh… then somewhere in the room you could hear Masako and John trying to hold in their laughter. Lin… was just being Lin, quiet as usual but with a smirk drawn onto his face. And as for Naru… well let's just say he was annoyed. "Ha…Haha… Naru… Naru just…", said Bou-san as he tried to calm down his laughter, "oi, Naru, you just got called a special retarded narcissist… haha how does it feel to be called a retard for someone so smart?". Bou-san just started laughing more at his own question. While for the rest, their laughter calmed down and turned into chuckles and giggles. Some gave odd looks to Bou-san though.

Naru glared at everyone in the room, which finally made them shut up, but soon the silence was broken when they heard a loud BANG echo down the hall way. Everyone looked up with alert, waiting for something to happen next. Till Lin shouted, "Naru!".

He rushed to the screens followed by the rest of the group and looked at the screen which Lin was pointing at. Everyone gasped at what they saw… Mai was sent flying to a wall and she let out a scream that echo down the hallway and into the base. Without a second thought everyone rushed to the kitchen, but when they attempted to open the door it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit!" yelled Naru as he and Lin kept charging at the door trying to break it down and get to the girl as fast as they can before something can happen to her.

* * *

_I woke up, but only to be surrounded by darkness once again. Obviously I was dreaming again. I looked around to see any signs of Gene, but saw none so I decide to call his name. "Gene! Gene, are you here?"_

_I kept calling him, till I saw a figure approaching me, but I knew it wasn't Gene as I got chills down my spine and something at the back at my head told me to run. I tried to get up and get as far as I can but I couldn't move as the figure got closer to me. I let out an quiet "eep" as it was now standing in front of me. It was a man with darkish brown hair and had the same color of eyes as me, but his eyes were filled with hatred and pain._

_He kneeled down to my level and touched my face, "Mitsuko… we'll be together once again my beloved daughter…" Mai's eyes got huge, 'daughter…? Daughter? DAUGHTER!', for the first time Mai was shocked out of her mind but she quickly regained her composer. "um… you might have mistaken me for someone else…" she said as she tried not to anger the man._

"_NO!" he yelled, "YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER NO MATTER WHAT! DON'T LIE TO ME! I NEVER TAUGHT YOU HOW TO LIE!" 'Well so much for not angering the man… and since when have you taught me not to lie when I'm not even your daughter! God… get that through your head!' thought Mai, but soon snapped out of her thoughts when the man pulled out a knife from behind him and pushed her down to the floor. She tried to struggle but she couldn't move, not even a tiny wiggle. The only thought that came through Mai's head was 'oh shit' and then she quickly shut her eyes waiting for pain to engulf her. _

_The man pulled the knife over his head and just when he was about to thrust it deep into Mai's heart, he felt the presence of someone coming. He quickly moved down to Mai's ear and whisper "I'll be with you soon, Mitsuko", and with that he disappeared into thin air leaving Mai with tears that filled her eyes._

_Soon after Gene appeared and rushed to her side, "I'm so sorry Mai, he blocked me out and I couldn't get to you… I'm sorry. Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Mai just nodded her head and wiped her tears away, Gene didn't believe she was ok but he didn't say anything since he had to hurry or she be in great danger. "Mai, I need you to wake up now, that man is still in the kitchen with you… and since your real body is in the kitchen, he could kill you more easily since there are knives and other things that could hurt you easily. When you wake up think of a shape…. Any shape and concentrate on it. This will create you a barrier but since your powers aren't that strong yet, it'll only keep you safe for about 2-5 minutes. Now go quickly and wake up!". Mai quickly nodded and closed her eyes and faded away. Gene looked at the spot where she laid and clutched his fist tightly… he always treated her like a best friends and sister… he didn't like seeing her getting hurt. "Naru… please get to her on time…"_

* * *

I snapped my eyes open but only to see a whole bunch of floating knives pointing in my direction. Once again… the only thought that came through my mind was 'oh shit' and tears filled my chestnut brown eyes. The man was standing in front of the door… which meant I couldn't get out other than to jump out the window, but that wasn't an option for me since knives practically surrounded me! I could hear my friends shouting behind the door, but I didn't pay attention to that since I watched the knives come closer and closer to me. Fear filled me, and then I suddenly thought back to what Gene had told me before he told me to wake up. "_When you wake up think of a shape…. Any shape and concentrate on it. This will create you a barrier but since your powers aren't that strong yet, it'll only keep you safe for about 2-5 minutes"_. His works replayed in my mind a few times before I finally got it.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and then shut them tightly and started thinking of a cube… I concentrated on it, well… at least I tried… with all the yelling behind the door and with the thought that knives were pointing at me made me even more nervous. "Got to concentrate, got to concentrate…." I kept repeating it, so that it would work. At first I started to block out the sound, then I tried to stop thinking of the knives that could possibly attack me any time… but I got the though out within seconds when I remembered I might die soon. Then all of a sudden the cube in my mind disappeared and I snapped my eyes open.

I started to panic… "oh no… did I fail?". I looked up to see if I had another chance to try again, but then I noticed the knives were now flying towards me. I quickly hugged my arms and pulled up my legs up to my chest… _"Naru!"_. That was all I could think as rain droplets dropped from my cloudy eyes. I shut my eyes waiting for pain to pierce though every part of my body. I waited… and waited, but nothing came… I slowly opened my eyes. What I wasn't expecting to see was the knives lying on the floor and then I looked carefully around me and noticed that there was a cube surrounding me… _'oh god… OH MY GOD! IT WORKED!_', yup… that was the only thing I could have think of to say at the moment.

Then all of a sudden the spirit got angry and was getting ready to attack me, but the door burst open, here comes my prince in black… and my overly protective brother…

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan", yelled Bou-san as he entered the room right away.

The spirit disappeared with a loud scream and glanced one last time at Mai before it vanished.

Bou-san and everyone else rushed over to Mai, but as soon as Bou-san tried to give Mai a bear hug, he was sent flying back. "what the hell was that?" he asked as he slowly sat up. "Bou-san! Are you alright?", yelled Mai.

"Yeah… I'll live… but what did you do Mai?" "Eh? I didn't do anything… OH! Wait… um… before this… I fainted and had a dream… there was this man that kept calling me Mitsuko, his daughter apparently… and before I woke up… Gene kind of taught me how to put up a barrier?" replied Mai as she used one hand to rub the back of her head.

Everyone just stared at Mai in amazement. "You got the barrier up on your first try?" asked Lin.

"uhm… yes? But it can only last 2-5 minutes", right when Mai said that, he barrier broke down and Bou-san used this chance to tackling her with a hug.

"hmm… at least you're more useful now and not as dumb as I think you are", said Naru as he looked at the girl inspecting for any injuries but no one noticed that he was. He was glad that Gene taught Mai how to set up a barrier because if they were one second late, Mai would have been found dead when they entered the room.

Mai looked up to him with a glare, "Quiet surprising hearing that from a retarded narcissist jerk!" retorted Mai.

Naru eyes twitched and his glare hardened on the girl as he heard laughter from behind him. But Yosuhara broke the laughter and looked at Mai.

"Why did you need a bar-" he was about to asked but then he noticed the knives lying on the floor.

"heh… well you see.. It seems the spirit mistaken me for his daughter… and wants to kill me so we can be reunited…", once I again I scratched the back of my head.

The room was filled with silence but once again it was only to be broken by someone.

"Hara-san, do you sense anything right now?" questioned Naru.

"no… the spirit is recovering at the moment… but its very angry…" replied Masako. She felt sick and then fell but John caught her in time. "Are you alright!" he asked as concern was written all over his face.

Masako nodded, "I'm fine… just a little tired". John sighed in relief as he knew she was going to be alright.

Loud footsteps floated through the hallways and entered the kitchen, and then appeared Mr. Matsushita at the doorway gasping for air. "I-I need you to come with me right away."

As if right on cue, everyone stood up and followed Mr. Matsushita down the hallway towards the living room. As soon as they reached their destination, on the wall to the left side of the living room door there was a message written to them.

**"**_**DON'T STAND IN MY WAY! NO MATTER WHAT… I'LL BE WITH HER ONCE AGAIN…**"_

"well… Mai, I think someone wants to adopt you and he's willing to do anything for it…" said Bou-san but was only relied with a punches in the arm by Masako and Ayako.

Before Ayako could lecture the monk, Masako snapped, "shut up will you, this is no joking matter… one of our friends might die… so shut up now".

With that said, both of them shut their mouths and nodded in understanding. Mai was shocked to have heard Masako say that about her but she was happy deep inside.

"I want everyone to head to bed tonight... it seems we have a long way ahead... Mai, you are never to be left alone and to have someone accompany you at all times" ordered Naru. "Mr. Matsushita, we will start the interview tomorrow"

Mr. Matsushita nodded his head in understanding, and soon everyone else did too as they headed back to their rooms.

* * *

For stories like this... i find it hard to be funny lol

and i noticed my chapters are getting more boring, but please continue to read

thank you!

after this i will be updating slow... cause i might work on a different story at the same time

but thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Yet again, I apologize for my grammar

don't hate me because of it =.=

other than that please enjoy! ;]

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**_

**

* * *

The Forgotten Children That Weren't To Be Remembered**

**Chapter 4**

The next day on Saturday April 14th, Bou-san, Yosuhara and I went to get the temperature recordings around the orphanage, since we never got the chance to yesterday. Ayako was washing the writing off the wall, while John and Masako walked around the house once again. Naru and Lin just stayed at the base waiting for everyone to return.

Mai sighed loudly as she walked down the hall with both guys on her left and right. '_does Naru hate me? Why do I always have to be stuck with these two…'. _Mai thought a bit more, _'wait, scratch that…he rejected me so I guess he must hate me… but still! Why do I have to be stuck with these two?'_, Mai sighed again.

"What's the matter Mai? You've been sighing a lot..", Takagawa stared at Mai hoping for a truthful answer. Since the girl never really liked people worrying for her, she never really tell people weather she wasn't feeling well or not.

"Yeah what's the matter Mai? Something to do with _Naru_~?", giggled Yosuhara.

Mai sighed mentally, _'what's the matter? You're the matter. Do you even need to ask…'_, "No, and nothings the matter, just a little tired from everything that happened yesterday".

Takagawa and Yosuhara didn't believe her, but they didn't pray any farther, as they both knew that the girl can be very stubborn. They continued to walk down the hall, they started laughing at Bou-san when he was day dreaming and crashed into the door of the room they were about to enter. After getting all the temperature recording they headed back to the base where everyone else was there already. Every body reported what they needed to and then headed for breakfast when Mr. Matsushita told them it was ready.

As they ate their breakfast in silence, it wasn't long till Takagawa's curiosity got the better of him, "Hey Mai…".

"Hmm?" replied Mai as she tried to cut the sausage into smaller pieces that kept rolling around on her place. Naru just thought she had mental difficulties, since she could have just poked it with her fork and eat it whole.

Takagawa watched the girl with her little 'problem', till he decided to ask his question. "With things going on right now… I was just wondering what were your parents like when they were alive?" he finally asks.

Mai hands paused and the sausage she was trying to cut flew off her plate and into her juice due to the pressure she unconsciously added. With the sound of 'plop' when the sausage fell into her cup of juice, everyone looked up to Mai, but only to see her bangs covering her eyes. Even this caused Naru and Lin to look up from their food and stare at Mai. Takagawa noticed the troubled look on the girls face, "AH! I'm sorry Mai! If it's too much of a personal question you don't have to answer at all! In fact… forget about what I aske-"

"They were…" interrupted Mai, "They were nice and loving people… but they weren't my _real_ parents…". She looked down, for the first time she looked like she was going to cry.

'_odd… when we first found out she was an orphan, she didn't seem to mind…'_, thought Ayako and Masako as they switched glances for a second.

Takagawa just stared at the girl, thinking of how stupid he was for asking that question and tried to think of a way to cheer her up. His thoughts were interrupted by Yosuhara when he had to ask the question that was floating through everyone else's mind.

"What do you mean that their aren't your real parents?", question Yosuhara.

Mai looked up with the saddest eyes as tears were threatening to fall, "as you know… my dad died when I was young and my mother died when I was in junior high… but their not my real parents. Before my mom died, she told me that she's not my real mother…. My _rea_l family died when I was four, but I have no memory of them…"

The table was silenced with shock. Masako, John, Yosuhara, and Ayako just hoped the girl wouldn't cry and tried to think of something to say that will cheer the girl up, but nothing came to mind. Lin just stared at the girl with worry written all over his face hoping she will be ok, as for Takagawa… he mentally slapped himself and can't believe he asked such a question.

Naru stared at the girl with his expressionless mask on, but deep down he was shocked, saddened, and worried for the her. He was sad because he couldn't do anything for the person who he loved and he worried about how fragile she was, that she might end up breaking one day.

_**SLAP! **_

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts when they saw Mai raised both hands and slapped her own face. Although she managed to laugh, she still winced in pain, "haha…oww… um… I'm full! Thanks for the meal!". She quickly drank her juice, almost choking on the sausage that was in her cup, but quickly chewed it, and swallowed it. She stood up and rushed out of the dining room saying she was going to take a shower.

Everyone just looked at each other with relief, but disgusted when she drank her juice. _'she must have forgotten that the sausage was in there…'_, was the only thing they could process through their minds as they continues their meal and head back to the base after their finished.

* * *

Mai walked down the hall with both hands hitting her head, 'oh my god! I cant believed I almost cried and I cant believe I drank that! Eww, I think I'm not going to have sausage or juice for a while…'. Mai snapped out of her reverie when she reached her room, but once she touched the door knob of her room door she heard some one say something.

"_Help…"_

Mai looked behind her and then down the hall. "hello?" she replied, but there was no reply so she thought it must have been her imagination and contained into her room. She went to her suit case took out a set of undergarments, a striped white and baby blue tank top, and a mini light blue jean skirt that matched the tank top. She entered the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower, and then continued onward to undressing.

Once she was undressed, she entered the shower. In the middle rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around, but only to meet the white tiles of the wall. Once she knew it was nothing and thought that it was her imagination again she continued on with rinsing. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the water droplets consume her before she had to get out, but then suddenly she heard a child shouted, _"GET OUT NOW!"._

Mai opened her eyes in panic and looked around, "what was that?". Just after she asked herself that question she felt the warmth of the water disappeared in a flash, only to be replaced by cold water that sent chills down her spine, and have Goosebumps that have Goosebumps grown over top of each other. Without a second thought, Mai didn't turn around to turn off the shower. Instead she grabbed her white towel and wrapped herself in it, but when she looked at her towel that was tightly wrapped around her body… it wasn't white. It was red, crimson red, almost as if it was blood…. Wait… _it was blood_.

Mai started to smell the metallic blood in the air, she gasped but that wasn't such a good idea. She had accidentally breathed on the air and as the scent went through her body, she felt almost as if she was drinking the blood. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she fell to the floor of the bath tub with both hands clutching her head and knees to her chest. She did the only thing she could think of… and it was to scream.

* * *

ohhhh I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS!

if you're wondering about Mai's family, I'm planning to write another story after this one based on her past

haha, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

thanks for reading and please comment ;D

(if you got any advice that i need to work on, i would appreciate it. thanks again)


	5. Chapter 5

-sigh- school tomorrow... best time of my life =.=

yay...

but another chapter finished and im happy!

i hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT!**_  
**

* * *

The Forgotten Children That Weren't To Be Remembered**

**Chapter 5**

Once she started, she couldn't stop. Scream after scream tore from her throat in great ragged shrieks.

It wasn't long after till you can hear foot steps echo down the hallway and into the bathroom. Naru and Lin were the first to enter, followed by Ayako, Bou-san, Yosuhara, and then John and Masako followed so after. Everyone gasped at what they saw. Mai was clutching her head in her hands and was getting socked in blood, and the water from the shower slowly turned back to clear white water. Not only that, the once white tiles walls weren't clean. It was covered in bloody writing saying _"My lovely daughter, we shall be reunited soon enough", "Mitsuko, I love you", _and_ "Come back to me.."._

Lin was the first to regain his composer when he heard Mai sobbing. He went over and turned of the shower, and then grabbed a couple of towels and wrapped Mai in them. Naru and everyone else snapped back to reality after Lin had covered up the girl. Naru took the girl out of the room, "Matsuzaki-san, please bring her cloths to our room, after that I want you, Takagawa-san, and Yosuhara to go to the library and do some search about the daughter Mitsuko and then tell me all the information you found, including the information from 50 years ago. Everyone, head back to the base."

Naru entered his room and sat Mai down, then was followed by Matsuzaki-san into the washroom. She placed Mai's clothing on the sink counter and then waved bye to the girl before she left. Naru turned on the shower, and then went out to his bedroom. When he saw Mai crying, it hurt him… a lot. He went over to the crying girl and hugged her, ignoring the blood that was soaking him.

Mai's body got tense and her eyes got huge, "N-Naru?".

"What?", replied Naru as he loosened his hug and looked into her brown orbs.

"A-are you O-okay?", she shuttered

Naru chuckled at her face as it was a glowing bright pink. "shouldn't I be asking you that, stupid?"

"Who are you calling stup-"

"Shhh", interrupted Naru placing his index finger on her soft pink lips. "I want to talk to you later, but right now get yourself cleaned up". He pulled Mai up so that she was standing now and lead her to the bathroom. "I'll wait out here just in case anything happens".

With that said, Mai entered the bathroom and closed the door with her back against it. She slid down the door, with her heart beating at an incredible speed. _'oh god… that scared me… he wants to talk to me later…. Does he want to tell me he likes me? WAIT! No, no, no… it's impossible for Naru to like me… after all I already got rejected…'. _Mai's blush disappeared as she thought back to when Naru had said that she doesn't like him, but liked his dead brother. _'He wont ever like me, as long as he thinks I like his brother… I bet he's just going to lecture me when he wants to 'talk';. _Mai entered the, shower as she thought back to the time Naru had rejected her.

Naru was now standing outside the bathroom door_, 'when she comes out… I'm going to tell her how I feel…'_. Naru clutched his fist together tightly_, 'I don't care if she likes my brother… I'm going to tell her before I risk losing her again…'._ Naru walked over to the bed and sat down, waiting for the love of his life to come out the washroom with her lovely smile on her face.

After Mai was finished her shower and got dressed, she exited the bathroom. First she looked for the time, which was 11:49am. She then saw Naru sitting on the bed staring at her, and then his hand patted the spot next to him, indicating for her to sit next to him. She did so, and waited for him to speak.

It was quiet for a while, till Naru spoke up, "Mai"

"Y-yeah?", she was getting to apologize for whatever she's done.

"I Love you"

"I'M SOR-", '_wait… what?'_

"…" "Why are you going to apologize?", questioned Naru with a confused look on his face.

"…" "Mai, are yo-" "WHAT!", interrupted Mai as she completely ignored his question before. Naru just raised an eyebrow. "Y-you L-l-love me! Didn't you reject me! I apologized cause I though you were going to lecture me, but You love me!". Mai's face started to grow redder by the second as she kept thinking repeatedly, _'oh my god he loves me, oh my god he loves me…'_.

"Yeah.." replied Naru as he got closer to her. He hugged, then kissed her on the cheek and then whispered into her ear, "I love Mai, I have been for a while now and I don't care if you love my brother but please look at me… I don't want to lose you…".

Mai snapped out of her thoughts as soon as Naru had kissed her cheek and said something about her loving Gene. She shoved Naru off of her so that he was no longer hugging her. "I DON'T LIKE GENE! I NEVER LOVED HIM! YOU JUST ASSUMED I DID! I ALWAYS LOVED YOU, BUT YOU JUST DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!", Mai stood up as she got off the bed. Tears were now falling from her eyes and she headed for the door, but she was stopped when Naru pulled her arm making her fall backward and ended up lying on the bed with him hugging her.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for hurting you… but please for give me, I really love you Mai", Naru tightened his hug around the girl making sure she wouldn't run away.

Man that hug was worse than the bear hug that Bou-san gave her, but that was all Mai need to hear for her to forgive him. She reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, "I love you too… not Gene, but Naru the Tea loving specially retarded Narcissist".

Naru just growled a little at what she said, but he loosened his grip hug on her and he was now looking down at her. "I'll forgive what you just said, since now you are mine and I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon…", Naru leaned down and kissed her sweetly on her soft lips.

"I'd like that…", replied Mai as she gently kissed him back on the lips.

Their kiss somehow turned into French kissing. This went on for a while till Mai need to breath, Naru of course was reluctant to stop but he did so anyways. They both got up and moved to the center of the bed where they just hugged again and went to sleep.

Both content and happy that their together now had nothing to worry about… or at least they hoped. Naru went into a dreamless sleep, while Mai dreamed of something she never expected to.

**~At the base~**

After a few hours, Naru and Mai haven't returned to the base yet. Heck… even Yosuhara, Takagawa, and Ayako are already back waiting to report. Lin got worried as he looked at the clock, _'1:02... Their taking too long…'. _Lin got up and started to walk towards the door.

"where are you going Lin-san?", asked John as he was in the corner of the room.

Lin turned to look to his right, "to check on Naru and Mai… their taking too long".

"I'm coming too!", shouted Takagawa, Ayako, and Yosuhara in unison.

"oh, I guess I'll look after the base with Masako then…", said John as he watch the four figures exit the room.

**~With Naru and Mai~**

Lin entered the room that the boys shared and what does he see? A girl and a boy hugging each other, Naru's awake watching Mai almost as if to protect her while she slept.

When Lin entered followed by everyone else into the room, which cause Naru to look up with an icy cold glare. "What?", he asked obviously annoyed by the interruption.

"Awhh, isn't that cute~?", teased Bou-san and Ayako.

"So you finally decided to get together huh?" smiled Yosuhara. "But Naru, what about us? didn't we decide to get married and now you're cheating on me? You never told me you were bisexual or possibly straight".

Ayako and Bou-san burst into fits of laughter and Lin just chuckled a little, but stopped when Naru had a clearly pissed look on his face.

"Shut up now, before you wake up Mai", replied Naru with his glare hardening. "what do you guys want?".

"ahem…", answered Lin causing people to look at him. "Naru, I think it's time to get up, we still have to interview Mr. Matsushita and these three still have to report what they found so far…", Lin pointed to the triplets that were freaking out over Mai and Naru's get together.

Naru sighed and sat up on the bed getting ready to stand up, but he heard Mai make a noise that sounded like she was crying. He turned to look at her, and there she was… crying and then soon after she was struggling. Naru quickly went back to her side and tried to shake her awake, but it didn't work. He swore loudly causing everyone in the room too look at him. As everyone in the room turned to look at him and noticed what was happening they rushed to Mai's side in a split second.

* * *

PLEASE COMMENT!

thanks for reading!

i'll try and update asap!


	6. Chapter 6

heyys! chapter 6 up!

yeah... i noticed that Naru is our character... but i hope that's OK with you guys...

this chapter is a little longer than others... just to let you know

please enjoy this chapter  
**

* * *

The Forgotten Children That Weren't To Be Remembered**

**Chapter 6**

_I was hoping to see the beautiful blue eyes when I wake up, but my hopes shattered when I saw nothing but darkness. I hate being alone, it reminds me of unwanted memories of the past…_

"_**Mitsuko…."**_

_I felt my eyes widened as I heard the voice of the man whisper behind me. I didn't dare to turn around, for I know that he was there breathing on my neck. There was a sudden touch to my shoulder and I collapsed to the floor when he whispered to me._

"_**After you see this… you'll remember…"**_

_When I decided to turn around, I was no longer surrounded by darkness… instead I ended up back at the orphanage. 'Am I awake? Wait… this place looks too new…'. I looked a around a bit more and finally decided that I was dreaming after I closed my eyes and pinched myself. Of course it hurt, but since I didn't see Naru when my eyes reopened. _

_I started to walk around the house and noticed a girl who was around 7 years old looked kind of like me when I was younger. Except she had longer chestnut brown hair that reached down to her chest. Her eyes were a darker color than mine and she was a lot younger than me. She was standing in the hall way with a women, who must have been her mother. _

'_she must be Mitsuko…', I thought._

_The women kept yelling at her and tears were starting to roll out of the girls eye. "DON'T YOU DARE CRY! Some one who's useless and dumb as you don't deserve to cry! I cant believe I gave birth to such a monster like you… I wish I never gave birth to you!"_

"_B-but….", yelled Mitsuko_

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!", interrupted the mother. "I told you not to use you physic abilities and you used them! I have no use for monster who wont even listen to a word I say!"_

"_But the boy was going to fall to his death! You cant expect me not to save him!", she retorted._

_The mothers face was red with furry, then as quickly as paper that has catch on fire… Mitsuko got slapped. "Shut up, I don't want to hear your stupid excuses!"._

_Mitsuko held a hand up to her face as she started to cry. She then ran down the hall and went toward the living room. She slammed the door open, her eyes met the eyes of her father. She started to cry harder as she ran to him and jumped onto his lap. Her father just gave her a comforting hug and waited for the girl to calm down._

"_D-daddy…", Mitsuko tried to speck between sobs. "A-am I really a m-monster? W-why d-does mommy hate m-me? D-do you h-hate m-me too?" "shh….", he tried to calm the girl as he held her closer to him now. "don't worry, you're not a monster. Even if you were I will always love you, and your mother is just… like that I guess… but don't worry, you have me. You don't need anyone else other than me ok? I'll always be there for you. If you're lost, I'll be the one who'll find you. If you ever need someone to talk to, then I'm all ears…". he kissed her on the forehead and she gave a slight smile at him._

_Even though I knew the father was trying to kill me, I couldn't help but feel happy for them. I just stood there as I watched the girl looking so happy being with her father. I envied her, yet at the same time I felt bad. She had a mother who hated her, but had a father that loves her. For me… I had a mother… even though she wasn't my real mother, she loved me. My father died before I could have much memories of him…. I guess me and Mitsuko are opposites in some way, huh?_

_The scene changed from a happy moment to a terrifying one. I was standing a meter from two figures, my feet couldn't move as I watched the scene before me scar me for life. One figure was Mitsuko, and the other was her mother. Her mother just stabbed Mitsuko right in the gut. Mitsuko screamed in pain as blood soaked through her baby blue dress._

"_DIE! DIE! JUST DIE! I DON'T NEED A MONSTER FOR A DAUGHTER! GYAHAHAHA!", the mother kept laughing almost as if she was insane._

_Mitsuko dropped to the ground, gripping her wounds, as her mother pulled the knife that pierced through her body. It didn't stop at that though, the mother grabbed her daughter's hair and dragged her to the washroom upstairs where Mai had been attacked._

'_OH GOD! NO!' I screamed, but I couldn't move my feet to help the girl. It was almost as if someone had nailed my feet to the ground. 'NOOO!'_

_Mitsuko's mother kept dragging her daughter to the bath tub. When she finally reached where she wanted to be, she threw Mitsuko into the bath tub and turned on the water. She pulled her daughter's hair back, Mitsuko started struggling but soon stopped when the knife her mother was holding stabbed into her heart. Her body started to slowly lose it's movement and soon went limp._

_I covered my mouth as I watched the bath tub being filled with blood. 'I-I… don't want to see anymore…. Where's gene? I don't want to see this anymore!". I tried to wake up but I couldn't… I couldn't tear my eyes away from the dead body. Mitsuko's head hung over the edge of the bath tub staring at me… but I ended my staring contest with her to look at her mother who kept cutting and laughing at her daughter who just lay there. I closed my eyes, shutting them tightly, but against my will… my eyes shot back open and refused to closed when I commanded it to._

"_**watch Mitsuko, you need to remember!", said the father. **_

'_oh god… he's forcing me to watch!' I screamed._

_When the mother finally realized her daughter was dead, she started laughing more. "HAHA, I FINALLY KILLED THE MOSTER! HAHA! FINALLY!". She then did something I wasn't really expecting… she started to skin her daughter. She first started by cutting and ripping open her stomach pulling out all her organs with her hands, then proceed to pull the heart out. She dumped the organs in to the laundry basket, and went back to cutting the skin piece by piece, dumping it into the basket. The smell of blood filled the air more and more as each cut was made to her daughter. When the mother was finally done skinning her daughter and left nothing but bones, she grabbed another basket and dumped the bones in there and carried the two basket out of the was room._

_The scene changed again, they were outside and the sun was setting. They were in some ally way, and all I could see was a few hungry dogs. I was kind of relieved when I didn't see blood anymore… if I wasn't dreaming and I saw that…I'd be puking or fainting could so be an option. I snapped out of my thoughts when a car pulled over at the entrance of the ally way. I turned to look but only to noticed Mitsuko's mother, who was carrying a basket of flesh. _

_The dogs started barking more and more as the mother walked closer. When she was close enough she flipped the basket over and the flesh dropped out onto the floor. she then walked back to her car and drove off. _

_I just stood there watching the dogs with disgust as they gobbled the meat. once again, the scene changed but this time it was the back yard of the orphanage. There was a huge a fire that reached about 3 meters into the sky. Inside the fire, it was burning the bones… __**Mitsuko's bone**__. Waterfalls poured down my face as I watch the scene reveal before me. 'Gene… please… Naru… Naru, help me… I-I want to wake up… please…". I was now sobbing quietly to myself, hoping someone can wake me up from this nightmare but no help came as the scene had changed again._

_The mother was sitting on the sofa in the living room, covered in blood and smiling to herself almost as if she accomplished something to be reward for. When the father came home… he was shocked to see his wife covered in blood and his daughter no where in sight. Before he could say anything, his wife ran up to him and gave him a hug, then started to rant on what she did._

"_LISTEN TATSUYA! Guess what! I finally got rid of that monster, ahaha!", she shouted insanely._

_Tatsuya's eyes were wide with shock. It stayed like that a for a few minutes before he snapped out of his daze. "Kyoko… YOU DID WHAT!"_

"_Yes! Yes! I killed her! Ahaha, she's dead aren't you proud? I even hid the evidence, all we need to do is clean up the blood…", she said excitedly, but before she could say any more, Tatsuya ran around their home looking for his precious daughter, but had no luck. He then turned his body and was now facing his wife who had an excited look on her face but soon dropped when he yelled at her. "WHERE THE HECK IS HER BODY! TELL ME NOW!"._

"_Why? Aren't you happy she's dead? She ruined our lives!"._

"_NO! IM NOT HAPPY, IN FACT I CANT BELIEVE YOU KILLED HER… SHE DIDN'T EVEN RUIN OUR LIVES, YOU DID! IF YOU TRIED TO LOVE HER, YOU COULD HAVE SEEN JUST HOW PRECIOUS SHE IS! NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS BEFORE I DO SOMETHINGTO YOU!"_

"…"

"_KYOKO!"_

"_I… I fed her meat to some hungry dogs… and burned her bones to ashes…"_

_With those final words, Tatsuya snapped. He grabbed his wife to the kitchen, and then pulled out a knife. He kept stabbing her, ignoring her screams, till she was completely lifeless. Right before she died, she somehow pulled the knife that she killed her daughter with from her back pocket and stabbed him in the heart. _

"_IF I DIE, SO DO YOU!", those were her last final hearts before she died when a knife slashed her throat open, causing blood to spray all over the man. Soon after Tatsuya died next to his wife._

_I was once again the darkness waiting for something to happen when I knew I wont be waking up anytime soon. When I looked up dude to footsteps walking towards me, it was Gene. _

"_Where the heck were you?" I cried, "I didn't want to see that!"_

"_Sorry Mai, but Tatsuya blocked me and I tried my best to get to you before you could see something like that…", apologized Gene._

"_that's ok… I just want to wake up… please wake me up.." "sur-"_

_I looked up to Gene as he stopped talking all of a sudden. He was staring at something, so I follow his eye sight and spotted Tatsuya._

"_**do you remember now, Mitsuko?"**_

"_You got the wrong person! I'm not Mitsuko, I'm Mai Taniyama! You got the wrong person!", I shouted back._

"_**No, you're Mitsuko… I know it…."**_

"_No, I'm no-" "Tatsuya, she's right you got the wrong person, this girl is not your daughter… so please move on…", interrupted Gene._

"_**NO! not until I find my daughter! I finally find her and a guy like you is keep her from me! NOW GO AWAY!"**__ When Tatsuya shouted that, Gene started to disappear slowly. "GENE!", I shouted._

"_Mai! I need you to wake up now! Just close your eyes and calm down. He's going to use this chance to kill you since you're frightened, so wake up now!", Gene faded into the darkness._

'_great.. You want me to calm down…. And you tell me he's going to use this chance to kill me.. Yeah I can so calm down now…' I thought sarcastically, but did as I was told. I could hear the foot steps coming closer to me when I closed her eyes, but I ignored it… I slowly calmed down… and soon I was fading from the darkness. I could hear Tatsuya yelling and shouting for me not to leave… but I loved life and Naru too much to give it to some spirit who mistaken me for his daughter.

* * *

_

"-ai! Mai!" I listen to the voice that was calling my name… _'it's Naru'_… I thought. I slowly opened my eyes to meet my boyfriends worried blue eyes, but before I could say anything, he pulled me up into an embrace. I blushed madly as he started kissing me non-stop, "N-Naru!" I shuttered.

"You've been asleep for 2 days! If you ever sleep that long next time, I'm deducting your pay check, you idiotic moron!" he shouted.

Mai opened her mouth to say something back, but instead Naru used the opportunity to French kiss her. Mai was lost in the kiss and did not notice that people were watching them.

"AHEM!" coughed Bou-san, "um… sorry to ruin the moment but did you forget were in the room too?"

The couple stopped kissing and looked toward the door. John was blushing, Lin just looked away, Masako showed a look of disgust, and as for the rest… they were smirking and started to tease the couple.

"AWH! Please continue on! Just pretend we aren't here!", Yosuhara said cheerfully.

"yup! don't mind us! Continue on!", agreed Bou-san as he pulled out his cell phone to take a picture or video.

"Mai if you ever get pregnant, feel free to come to my hospital any time! I'll personally deliver you baby!", winked Ayako.

Mai blushed madly, Naru just glared at the group which made them shut up and caused everyone to leave the room.

Before Lin left he said something to the couple, "Taniyama-san, Naru was really worried… he didn't sleep for the two days when you were asleep", with that he left the room.

Mai blushed even more at that statement. If her face got any redder, she was afraid it'll stay that color.

The room fell silent, till Naru kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "I love you… don't you dare do that again, you hear me?", demanded Naru.

Mai couldn't help but chuckle at him. He raised and eyebrow showing some impatience in his eyes. "Yes, I love you too Naru… and I promise…", with that Mai kissed Naru again.

After a few minutes of kissing, they returned back to the base, but was only to be teased again.

* * *

i hope you like this chapter...

thanks for reading ;D


	7. Chapter 7

The Forgotten Children That Weren't To Be Remembered

**Chapter 7**

"Yosuhara, Takagawa-san, and Matsuzaki-san tell us what you found so far, then Mai report your dream, and then Hara-san please tell me what spirits that you can feel in the house right now", ordered Naru.

"ahem…", began Yosuhara. "I just found out that our little cold hearted Naru-chan actually had feelings to confess his dying love for Mai!"

Mai blushed madly as many eyes were grinning at her. Naru… just glared at Yosuhara telling him to be serious. "If you don't mind… continue on NOW!"

"hai hai… well lets start with the information from 50 years ago and Mitsuko…" started Takagawa, but was only to be interrupted by Yosuhara.

"50 years ago, there was a family of three that lived in this house… the mother, 31 years old: Kyoko Ai , the father, 32 years old: Tatsuya Ai, and the daughter, who's 7 years old: Mitsuko Ai. Apparently the daughter had physic powers, but they weren't harmful… her powers only allowed her to pick up objects and that was about it. There were rumours that the mother often abused her daughter but there was no evidence of it."

"Then one day the parents were found dead in the kitchen with a lot of stab wounds" continued Ayako. "As for the daughter… she went missing, so people assumed that she killed her parents because they thought the rumour about her mother being abusive was true. So they assumed that-"

"she had finally lost it, and killed her parents huh?", finished Naru.

Takagawa and Ayako nodded in unison. Yosuhara continued again, "Then ever since that accident, children around the age of 5 to 9, either had gone missing or were found dead."

"For 20 years after that accident, people believed that children went missing or found dead in that house was because Mitsuko was still alive and wanted revenge. So they set out looking for her, but they forgot what she looked like. They only knew that she had brown eyes and hair and must have been at least 27 or 28 years old.", said Takagawa.

"So then one day they gathered all the girls that had brown hair and eyes around the age of 27 or 28 and were burned to death at the backyard of this orphanage. After that, the children stopped going missing and turning up dead, but 8 years later when everybody forgot about that incident … children started going missing again.", Ayako spook with disgust filled in her voice, but continued. "Till this day, children still have been going missing."

Everyone was speechless, until Mai started talking.

"Mitsuko never had gone missing…." said Mai. Then everyone's attention was directed to her and she continued. "About her mother bring abusive… that was true… however she never went missing… her mother killed her and the reason why both of her parents were found dead in the kitchen, they killed each other".

"Was this part of your dream?", asked John.

"yes… when the father found out that the mother had killed his daughter… he lost it… so he killed his wife, but before she died she stabbed him in the heart which caused him to die from blood loss".

"Then what happen to the daughter's body?" questioned Masako, obviously disgusted but what she was hearing so far.

Tears filled Mai's eyes and she looked down. Naru got worried and walked over to her and put a arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him, which seemed like a hug. He ignored the looks that everyone was giving him and kept his arm around her shoulder trying to make the girl feel better. Mai just looked up and smiled at him as a thanks and continued with her dream report.

"Her mother… she cut off all of skin and organs from her bones… and fed them to some hungry dogs in an ally way…", Mai started crying, "T-then s-she burned her bones to ashes at the backyard and cleaned up all evidence… so no one knew where her body w-went….".

"Mai… it's ok…", said Naru as he tried to smooth the girl but patting her head and rubbing her back.

"It's ok Mai! Bou-san's here!", Takagawa tackled her with a bear hug as Naru moved out of the way to let him.

"C-can't breath Bou-san!" shouted Mai.

If it wasn't for Ayako hitting the monk at the back of his head, Naru would have punched him in the gut making sure he could never walk again.

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR YOU OLD HAG!", yelled Takagawa.

"You're suffocating the girl Idiot", replied Ayako as she checked her fingers for any broken nails or just tried to look cool.

Takagawa and Ayako got into a fight of insults, which cause Mai to laugh. Naru sighed in relieve when he heard the girl laugh, so he made his way over to Masako. "Do you feel anything?"

"yes… I wonder why I couldn't feel it before… but when I concentrate hard enough… I can feel the daughters spirit wondering the house… looking for someone… and before I could feel one dangerous spirit… but now I feel two… I'm guessing one is the father and the other is the mother but I cant tell who is which spirit… the only difference between the spirit is that ones sad and the other is anger and hatred. Also there are many children spirits as well as many women spirits… I'm also guessing the children are the ones that were killed and the ones that had gone missing…. As for the women… they must have been the ones that were killed by the towns people".

"The daughter must be looking for father since he was the only one who loved and cared for her. I'm also guessing the sad spirit must be the father because I bet he's also looking for his daughter… so the other must be the mother because she was the one who killed the daughter. And the children that has gone missing must have been killed the same way as Mitsuko." explained Mai.

"that's so sad… but their in the same house… how are the father and daughter not able to find each other?", asked John.

"because the mother is most likely not letting them…", Takagawa replied.

"why not?"

"I'm guessing that the mother must have felt betrayed when the father loved his daughter so much and was willing to kill her for their daughter", spooked Lin as he decided to join the conversation.

"well then… we know what happened… we just need to know how to make the spirit move on.", said Takagawa.

"not yet", interrupted Naru. "we have to convince the father that Mai isn't Mitsuko and that his real daughter is looking for him.".

"but how are we going to do that? He's going as far as to kill Mai just to be reunited with his daughter, will he even listen when he's blind by who his real daughter is?" Questioned Ayako.

Naru started to think, "were going to have to lure him out… and then Mai has to talk and convince him… then we'll have to find a way to get rid of the mother…"

"WHAT!", shouted Takagawa. "That's too dangerous for Mai! I will not let it happen!"

"Either you want her head or do this, which has a possibility of saving her which one do think is better!", yelled Naru. "I don't want this anymore than you do ok? She's my girlfriend and some stupid ghost is after her just because he mistaken her for someone else, do you think I'm happy about this!"

Everyone was shocked to hear Naru yell. His normal and expressionless mask was gone and anger was obviously flowing through his face. Mai just blushed at what he said, so she stood up causing every one to look at her.

"I'll be fine Bou-san… and besides… you'll be there to protect me, right?"

"Yes, I will be… but-" replied Takagawa

"no buts… I'll be fine don't worry, trust me"

Takagawa sighed and just nodded. Mai smiled back at him and then turn to Naru. "so… when do we start?"


	8. Chapter 8

LOl, I completely forgot about Mr. Matsushita...  
so i randomly added him in this chapter LOL

my bad...

well, i got 2 chapters in a day I'm happy and content

but i was trying to get three chapters but i gotta do my homework...

oh well... i hope you'll enjoy this chapter ;D

**

* * *

The Forgotten Children That Weren't To Be Remembered**

**Chapter 8**

We were all gathered at the kitchen where Kyoko and Tatsuya had died. Lin, Takagawa and Ayako were standing by the closed kitchen door making sure nothing can escape. Masako and Naru were standing by the counter near the window, and John was standing 2 meters in front of them getting ready to pray. As for Mai… she was standing in the exact spot where the couple had died 50 years ago.

'_great… just great… why do I have to stand on the spot they died? Can't I just stand in front of the spot they died…. God, what happens if I get attacked again…' _thought Mai.

"Mai, set up your barrier that you learned from Gene right now", ordered Naru.

"hai hai…." she replied. '_sigh… here we go…'_

Within seconds Mai got the barrier up and John started to pray. "Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven…"

The room temperature dropped dramatically, and Mai shivered when Tatsuya appeared in front of her.

"_**Mitsuko… why?"**_

"why what?" questioned Mai.

"_**why wont you come with me? don't you love me? Do you hate me?"**_

"No, Tatsuya-san I don't hate you… but I'm not your daughter… you've mistaken me for someone else. Your real daughter is somewhere in the house…"

"_**No! That cant be! You look exactly like her! And if my real daughter were in the house how come she isn't coming to find me!"**_

Tatsuya was getting angry, which caused everyone in the room to be alert.

"Tatsuya-san… look closely at me… do I really look her?", asked Mai. "Your daughter isn't the only one in the house… your wife is too".

Tatsuya looked at Mai closely_**, "you're right… you're not her…". **_he started to calm down. _**"My wife? But I never see her or my daughter in the house… so I thought my daughter was reincarnated…and…"**_

"and then when you found Mai you thought it was your daughter?" interrupted Naru.

Tatsuya looked up and just nodded. Then looked to the ground.

"_**your wife is preventing you guys from meeting each other**_" replied Mai. _**"Tatsuya-san want to make a deal?"**_

Everyone in the room looked at Mai and wonder what the heck she's up to. She gave them a reassuring smile and then turned back to make eye contact with Tatsuya.

"_**what deal?" **_he asked, interested.

"you stop trying to kill me, and we'll help you be reunited with your daughter, but we'll probably need your help with some things".

He thought about it and then nodded. "_**What do you need my help with?"**_

"I need you to tell us when your wife is going to attack us" replied Mai

He nodded again, _**"how am I going to tell you though? I didn't even know she was here…"**_

"but now you do… all you need to do is concentrate on her spirit and you'll eventually find her", answered Masako.

He nodded on final time and then disappeared and the room went back to normal room temperature. Takagawa rushed to Mai and gave her a bear hug, followed by Ayako.

"NEXT TIME YOU BETTER TELL US WHAT YOURE PLANNING TO DO!" he yelled.

"Yeah! When you said 'want to make a deal' I thought you were going to give up on your life!" shouted Ayako as she shoved the monk aside to give Mai another bone crushing hug.

"H-hai! I'm sorry… it just came into mind…" replied Mai, gasping for air.

They both just sighed and head back to the base with everyone following behind except for Naru and Mai. Once everyone cleared out of the room, Naru made his way over to Mai and hugged her. Mai didn't know to respond and just hugged back knowing that Naru must have been worried.

"You scare me like that again, and I'll deduct your pay check" he whispered into her ear.

Before Mai could say anything back, Naru kissed her on the lips. Leaving her stunned and speechless he kissed her again, and then after a few moments he decided to drag her back to the base. On the way back, Mai snapped out of her daze.

"you should really stop kissing me out of no where like that…" she said.

Naru just smirked and continued to walk towards the base. When they reached the base, Mai sat on the couch next to Masako, while Naru just went back to his little corner in the room with his black notebook. Then something hit me.

"um… Masako.."

"what is it?"

"what happened to the interview with Mr. Matsushita? In fact where is he?"

"the interview isn't anything important, since we already know what happened. He went to go be with his wife, just in case she goes into labour… he wants to be there for her so he left and they'll return after were finished this case".

"ohh…. I see…."

"Takagawa-san, John, and Mai", called Naru. "go and collect and change the tapes from the camera. While you're at that get the temperature recording and when you return get me some tea."

"whoa… why so much work?" sighed Takagawa.

"why do I have to have someone accompany me? Tatsuya-san isn't going to attack me…." questioned Mai.

"Since you told Tatsuya-san that Mitsuko is somewhere in the house, Kyoko-san is bound to find out you to him… so she might try to target you", explained Lin.

Mai just made an 'o' shape with her mouth and then she left the room with Takagawa and John. When they walked down the halls to collect types and get the temperature recording they decide who does what. Mai will collect the temperature recording, while John collect the types and Takagawa will keep an look out to see if anything happens. When they finished getting the temperature and tapes from the last room, the kitchen. The door slammed shut, separating Takagawa and John from Mai.

"MAI!", they both shouted in unison.

* * *

I was just standing there staring at the door that had just shut on me. _'déjà vu? Oh my god… cant believe this is happening again… I'm guessing I'll fly into a wall next?_', I thought. But once that thought came into my mind I was sent flying into a wall. '_this is so annoying… why is it always me? If I keep getting sent flying all over the place, I'm going to break my back before I'm 60 god Dammit…. -sigh-_'. "I'll put up a barrier for now…"

When I tried to concentrate on putting up a barrier, the glass window in the kitchen all shattered and pounced at me. I let out a piercing scream as bloody cuts covered my body. I could hear Bou-san and John yelling behind the door, after a few minutes I could hear Ayako and Naru shouting even louder for me, but I didn't reply… I couldn't… the pain was slowly spreading through my body, and the pain around my neck hurt even more than the rest of my body. '_I must have been cut on the neck…'._

The glass on the ground lifted themselves up once again and were preparing to attack me again. At the corner of my eye I saw Kyoko glaring at me, but I paid no attention to it. I was slowly slipping into darkness, and the last thing I remember before I was completely engulfed into darkness, I saw Naru and the rest of the group charging into the room to my rescue.

* * *

chapter 9 coming out in a week i hope!  
thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed! ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**haha yes I know chapter 9 is short... but im busy this weekend since it's halloween**

**and i also have a lot of homework to finish on Saturday before Halloween.**

**plz enjoy !**

**_ I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT~!_  
**

**

* * *

The Forgotten Children That Weren't To Be Remembered**

**Chapter 9**

**MAI'S POV**

When I came around, I found myself in the base lying down on the couch with Naru reading his black note book. I tried to talk but no words came out of my mouth, only pain tingled through. Naru heard me wince in pain so he turned his head and was now facing me, he quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"hey…", Naru said smoothly. "how you feeling?"

"shitty… I thought you were smart to know that at least", my voice was dry and wispy, I could taste blood but I ignored it since I was glad Naru was next to me.

Once again Naru knew right away what was wrong, so he got up and got me a glass of water that's a few meters away from the couch. He quickly came back and handed me the glass of water, "here..". once I took the glass out of his hands, they quickly went back to grabbing mine.

"Naru, I'm fine…", My voice still sounded like a crooking toad but I only had my attention on Naru. I could tell he was worried since he keeps looking at me with those lovely icy blue eyes, "really!" I smiled at him. He didn't seemed convinced, but he didn't pushed it any further. that, I was grateful for.

"Mai… were starting exorcism tomorrow", he spoke.

"what, why? We don't even know anything about Kyoko-san yet.."

"when you passed out, Tatsuya appeared in front of us… he told us that Kyoko is… well, pretty much pissed off at us… and recommended us to take care of her tonight or else she might end up killing you".

He stated it so calmly, I didn't know how to reply other than to nod at him. "Hai… but… we don't know were she is in the house basically…"

"Since the wife died in the kitchen… she is bound to the place she died at… so if we exorcize there she'll appear"

"oh, I see", I yawned.

"Mai, go to sleep, I'll wake up when it time" said Naru.

With that, I slowly closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It was around 11:30 pm when Naru woke Mai up. She shook her a few times before she responded, "mmm… 5 more minutes mom…" she rolled over.

Naru would have laughed but his stupid pride got in the way. So instead he just rose an eyebrow at her in amusement, and then leaned down to her ear. "Mai… I happen to be your boyfriend not your mother…"

Mai quickly sat up and her face turned into many different shades of red, not daring to look up. "U-um w-what time is it?", she shuttered.

Naru turned to look behind him and then twisted his body back to face her with his face still near her ear, "11:39 pm".

Mai quickly nodded in understanding. Naru chuckled at this and kissed her on the cheek before putting some distance between them so he could see her face. If there was ever apples in the room, they'll be jealous for sure.

"come on… everyone went on ahead to the kitchen already…", Naru motioned his hand out for her and she gladly took it.

They walked down the hall and when they reached the kitchen they let go of each other hands before entering. Once they entered Mai, once again, stood in the place where the coupled was killed and John, Takagawa, and, Ayako started to chant. Naru, Lin, and Masako stood by the side lines and watched worriedly. A few minutes after the chanting started, anything that was sharp started to float up in the air. If it wasn't sharp… it would be broken even if it was a piece of wood or a metal spoon, it would have been made into something sharp enough to impale through there bodies. Next thing everyone knows… is that the sharp objects were flying towards them.

'_Great… cont they be more creative than knives or sharp objects attacking us?", _that was the only thought that came through Mai's head.

* * *

**YES i know this chapter is a little boring**

**but since i promised some people to upload every weekend...**

**i uploaded earlier since i am busy this weekend and have homework**

**i did my best ! .**

**plz wait for the next chapter since i might not be uploading next weekend... sorry  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**yes, i know i wasent very creative in the last chapter **

**I even said so in the story... I just lost intreast in writing this story because i was never suppose to write this**

**i was going to write a different story  
**

**but some of my friends said that i should make a prequel, so i did  
**

**and yes the next story that im planning to write is the ACTUAL one that i originally wanted to write...**

**i just hope its better than this story haha**

**well, sorry for the late update and my little speech but lets get on with the sory**

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER**_

**FINAL CHAPTER!**

**YAY  
**

**

* * *

The Forgotten Children That Weren't To Be Remembered**

**Chapter 10**

In a split second Mai somehow managed to get an image of a cube through her mind and set up a barrier protecting John, Takagawa, and Ayako. But Mai noticed that Naru, Lin and Masako weren't protected. _'Oh no! My barrier wasn't big enough to protect them!'_, Mai thoughts screamed through her mind as she panicly watched and tried to figure out what to do.

The sharp objects flew gracefully towards Naru and the others, as Kyoko appeared standing in the corner of the kitchen with one hell of a creepy smile seeping onto her face. Before anyone could register what happened, the Knives reflected off a barrier that formed around Naru and the others. Kyoko let out and angered cry, and Tatsuya slowly appeared in front of the three. '_**you will not hurt anyone anymore! It's time for you to leave!'**_, with that said Tatsuya tackled Kyoko pinning her to the wall. _**'Exercise her now!'**_, he yelled.

Takagawa and John started chanting, and not long after Kyoko let out a piercing scream before she disappeared. Tatsuya left after he kissed Mai on the forehead whispering, _**'sorry'**_. Soon after the children that were bounded to the house passed on too.

"There is still one more child in this house…. And for some reason she isn't moving on", said Masako.

"Who is it?", asked Takagawa.

Before Masako could answer, there was a loud thump in the kitchen. Everyone turned their faces so they were facing the object that cause that sound.

"Mai!", everyone ran toward the fallen girl that laid on the floor. Of course Naru got there before anyone else, but he had to give room for Ayako to examine her.

"I don't see anything wrong with her…. Maybe she's exhausted from everything happening", reassured Ayako.

Everyone nodded but Masako started at Mai for a while before speaking, "No….", Everyone once again turned their attention to Masako with questioning looks. "Mai is talking to Mitsuko…. She's trying to convince her to move on it seems".

Naru and Lin nodded in understanding, "Takagawa, John and Lin start packing up, Masako and Ayako go walk around the house to double check."

"WAIT! What about Mai?" yelled Takagawa. "what if Mitsuko tried to kill Mai in her dream?"

"Yeah, I'm not leaving Mai's side till she wakes up!" shouted Ayako in a motherly tone.

Naru sighed inwardly, "I'll be by Mai's side and I believe in Mai, also the little girl isn't a vengeful spirit or anything for that matter. So stop worrying and go do your jobs I assigned you now or you don't get paid".

Ayako and Takagawa were about to start yelling again but Masako, John, and Lin already dragged them out of the room. Naru knew they would understand what Naru meant and that they would explained to those two idiots.

_I looked into the darkness to only notice the small girl standing a few feet away from me. "you got to move on", I said._

_She looked up with frightened eyes, "I-I cant…I'm scared, what if mommy comes and pulls me away? Where's D-daddy? I want my daddy", the little girl slowly broke into sobs and she wished to be with her father. _

_Mai slowly approached the girl and kneeled down to her eye level, when they locked eyes Mai grabbed the girl in a tight reassuring hug and whispered, "It's alright, your mom cant hurt you anymore, and your fathers waiting for you, so you have to leave ok?"_

"_R-Really?", her sobs slowly died down._

"_yes, really" replied Mai. "Now get going, you don't want your dad to keep waiting do you?"_

_The little girl shook her head and then started to glow. It took a while, but the girl let out a sigh of relief when her mother didn't appear and prevent to keep her bound to the house. She turned facing and whispered, "Thank you" before she disappeared. Once again Mai fell into darkness alone but slowly she woke up._

Mai felt comfortable in the warmth that she was surrounded in and snuggled closer. She then her someone calling her name, so she slowly tried to opened her eyes only to be met with sapphire blue eyes. Then a blush creped on to her face, and she turned beat red when she noticed that she snuggled into Naru's stomach. Mai quickly stood up from the couch she was lying on, but she soon got dizzy and was about to fall. Naru quickly grabbed her before she would bash her head into a table corner.

He let out a sigh and hugged her closer, "Idiot…"

"well sorry!, I was too busy getting a little girl to pass on and then I wake up with my boyfriend staring at me! Who wouldn't react like that?", yelled Mai.

Naru said nothing but chuckled a little and pulled Mai into a tight embrace. Mai was shocked to have heard Naru laugh but she brushed it aside and leaned into the embrace. They stayed like that for a while, before they were rudely interrupted by a 'ahem'. Mai and Naru turned around to meet their audience that consist of Lin, John, and Takagawa.

"Sorry for interrupting again….", apologized Takagawa, but he brushed aside his embarrassment and went to give Mai a big bear hug Mai when Naru let go of her. "I'm glad you're alright".

"Bou-san…. Cant…. Breather… need… air…. NOW!"

Takagawa reluctantly let go and then apologized. Masako and Ayako entered after they walked around the house.

Ayako gave Mai and hug and reported, "Masako says that there's nothing in the house anymore and that Mitsuko finally moved on."

Naru nodded, "then lets go, since the packing is done".

Everyone walked out of the house and returned home. SPR got note of that Mr. Matsushita has a newborn daughter and they named it Mitsuko for respect of the child that lived there before.

* * *

**haha, i hope you guys enjoyed this story and look forward the sequel!**

**i finally have winter break... but i still have to study for my exams and my other homework stuff... **

**(doesn't even seem like a witer break... more like a catch up break to me =.=)  
**

**so ill try and write as much as i can before my homework decides to drag me away D;**

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO READ MY VERY FIRST FANFIC!  
**


End file.
